The present embodiment provides a specimen collection and drying and transport and storage device that can be used for laboratory and forensic purposes to gather samples and specimens and to then dry the sample and/or specimen during transport and/or storage prior to testing of the sample or specimen.
The present embodiments relates to the collection of material samples, as for forensic, scientific, or diagnostic purposes, and more particularly, to containerized, low pressure sample collection apparatus for collecting such samples and preserving them from contamination prior to laboratory analysis, that is, such apparatus in which the sample carrying member is enclosed after collection of the sample to protect the sample from contamination.
Crime scene evidence is collected to establish facts related to a crime or a suspected crime and for identification and/or elimination of suspects and may be presented at a trial for the determination of guilt or innocence of accused individuals. Often, the evidence includes objects, documents, fingerprints, photographs of the scene, and the like. Additionally, the evidence may include unknown substances or substances with a suspected identity, where the identity needs to be determined or confirmed. Such substances may be very small in quantity, may be dispersed over a comparatively large area, and may include materials such as: body fluids, hairs, flakes of skin, fibers, drugs, various chemicals, gunpowder residue, flammable materials, tobacco ashes, cosmetics, and the like. Such materials may be collected at a scene and subjected to chemical and/or DNA analysis for identification or for association with a particular individual.
For collecting substance samples, investigators typically use fibrous swabs, such as swabs made of fibers of cotton, cellulose, rayon, polyester, and other types of fibers. Such swabs not only absorb liquids and solids entrained in liquids but also trap dry substances such as particulate materials. The swabs are kept in closed bags or containers prior to use to maintain sterility and are replaced in such containers after use to avoid contamination of the sample gathered. After replacement of a swab in a container, the container is usually marked with a time and date and identity of the investigator and other information to establish a chain of custody of the sample.
Conventional swabs are formed of a “stick” such as a shaft of wood, tubular plastic, or tubular or rolled paper with a pad of cotton or other fiber, sponge material, or other absorbent material attached to the end of the shaft, either mechanically or by an inert adhesive. A problem with conventional swabs is that there is a danger of contamination of the sample if it is necessary to put the swab down, for example, to open a bag or container in which the swab will be placed. Also, if it is necessary to set the swab down to dry, in a propped up condition or extending over the edge of a table, there is a risk of contamination of the sample.
The present embodiments relates to the collection of material samples, as for forensic, scientific, or diagnostic purposes, and more particularly, to devices for collecting such samples and preserving them from contamination prior to laboratory analysis.
Crime scene evidence is collected to establish facts related to a crime or a suspected crime and for identification and/or elimination of suspects and may be presented at a trial for the determination of guilt or innocence of accused individuals. Often, the evidence includes objects, documents, fingerprints, photographs of the scene, and the like. Additionally, the evidence may include unknown substances or substances with a suspected identity, where the identity needs to be determined or confirmed. Such substances may be very small in quantity, may be dispersed over a comparatively large area, and may include materials such as: body fluids, hairs, flakes of skin, fibers, drugs, various chemicals, gunpowder residue, flammable materials, tobacco ashes, cosmetics, and the like. Such materials may be collected at a scene and subjected to chemical and/or DNA analysis for identification or for association with a particular individual.
For collecting substance samples, investigators typically use fibrous swabs, such as swabs made of fibers of cotton, cellulose, rayon, polyester, and other types of fibers. Such swabs not only absorb liquids and solids entrained in liquids but also trap dry substances such as particulate materials. The swabs are kept in closed bags or containers prior to use to maintain sterility and are replaced in such containers after use to avoid contamination of the sample gathered. After replacement of a swab in a container, the container is usually marked with a time and date and identity of the investigator and other information to establish a chain of custody of the sample.
Conventional swabs are formed of a “stick” such as a shaft of wood, tubular plastic, or tubular or rolled paper with a pad of cotton or other fiber, sponge material, or other absorbent material attached to the end of the shaft, either mechanically or by an inert adhesive. A problem with conventional swabs is that there is a danger of contamination of the sample if it is necessary to put the swab down, for example, to open a bag or container in which the swab will be placed. Also, if it is necessary to set the swab down to dry, in a propped up condition or extending over the edge of a table, there is a risk of contamination of the sample.
As set forth in the previously filed specifications to which the present application claims priority the present embodiment is a continuation-in-part of those applications the description of the subject matter of which is now contained in this provisional application both by reference and by the addition of that specification material directly into this provisional application filing.
The present embodiments relates to an apparatus and method for collecting what is known as “touch evidence” related to any type of situation in which evidence collection is required. Such evidence collection can be associated with crime scenes or can simply be the collection of a DNA sample from a human being in the course of a traffic stop or a paternity investigation. Touch evidence, in general, is that evidence which is located on a surface or on a human being and which can be physically contacted by an evidence collection device to thereby obtain a sample of the evidence. Examples of such touch evidence might be any type of biological fluid, either wet or dried, such as blood, urine or saliva, or any unknown substance which is visible or invisible and which can be located allowing for collection of a specimen of the evidence and capture of such a sample on a touch evidence collector of the type described hereinafter. As previously mentioned, it will be appreciated that such touch evidence collection devices are widely used in criminal investigations, but also are used increasingly in traffic stop situations or traffic arrest situations in which it is desirable to obtain a DNA sample from the suspect as part of a criminal records database requirement.